


Avalanches

by isoldewass



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Coping, F/M, Living Together, Past Sexual Abuse, partners, work is very much in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldewass/pseuds/isoldewass
Summary: The things he felt weren't normal, they were common, but that didn't give them a right to be considered normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've started this YEARS ago. well, it took me this long to fill out the gaps in this first-- okay, let's call it a chapter.  
> i love them together, what can i say.

He would have run away but it was his house.

Letting her stay, inviting her under his roof, changed his home. And the change was sudden. She moved in, changed the country, invaded his life.

He treaded carefully around her door. Her room as her skin were untouchable, that was the agreement they've settled on. She listened to music as loud as she wanted and painted all of her furniture red.

The past was no good for both of them, so they didn't talk about it. And if they had too no one was sure what was off limits.

She tried to adjust to his calm, cold way of mundane life disrupted only by tormented decisions and unsolvable cases that dragged on for months.

She was complicated, in a "complexe" way, sure, but mostly in the "difficult" meaning of the word.

It was easier with Joan. She’d start a conversation first. She would know how to find the words and the tone. She would know when to stop. She wouldn't let him go too far.

But Kitty was here to recover, mostly, and he was here because it was his home. He thought she needed company and found out she craved privacy. From time to time, he, who was usually bad at communicating and avoided it, caught himself invading her personal space.

Everyday life has shifted. Here he was, knocking on the doors that once weren't closed.

And still, seeing her pouring her morning tea was incredibly satisfying. Beyond the beauty of it was the fragile relief because she was still breathing, still alive. And the relief far more intense when she sat next to him: one more day the change in him went unnoticed.

Because what followed her moving in was far worse. Stupid, disrespectful, and again, stupid. He would have loved not to notice.

First of all, it was against all reason. No, he understood why. Apparently, it just happens to people. But it used to be simple- until it wasn’t. You want, you take and you give and then it's gone. But she wasn’t something he could take. He didn't want to mess this up. He also didn't want to know what her reaction will be.

But he wanted her. And it took time to get this honest. It took time to be able to admit something this misplaced.

The things he felt weren't normal, they were common, but that didn't give them a right to be considered normal.

He never asked for it, and the only time he felt it turned out to be a torture. He didn’t want that again.

And yet he had begun to crave these quiet mornings with her and to hate the evenings when she were to get upstairs.  
What he didn't know was that those evenings would become the good ones. Her safe in her room.

Because one of those evenings she came down. She looked at him, her arms covering her stomach, a coat hanging from her arms, almost slipping through her fingers. She was going out and "out" sounded like an "away".

She slammed the door exiting four minutes later after they had screamed at each other.

She didn’t care for the judgement in his voice. He did his best not to let her see the protectiveness.

Why would she go? Where-

A date felt like something she should have said herself. But they left it hanging in the air, because to her and to him the word felt big and ugly, for very different reasons.

And all his schemes were suddenly faulty.


End file.
